


Protege

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	Protege

“你多大了？”

“成年了。”

方灿点点头，示意他上车。

这并非方灿的作风，也不是他今晚的计划——只是原本一直走的路今天被封修建，他才绕路到这边，不经意地往街边一扫，竟然就看到了这么个美妙的小东西。

“小东西”个子不小，身材很高挑，是方灿喜欢的，但是瘦，黑色的无袖卫衣显得空荡荡的，包裹在破洞牛仔裤里的两条腿又细又长；虽然瘦，但是裸露在外的胳膊却有分明的肌肉线条——也是方灿喜欢的。细长的眼睛、黑色的眼线和高挺的鼻梁本应显得他尖锐艳丽，但他眼角最尾处微微下垂，眼神温和，柔软的气息便代替了攻击力。

这条街上的其他男孩女孩都在卖力搔首弄姿，互相大声调笑，吸引人注意力，展示资本，只有他一个人静静背靠着路灯，低头玩手机。

方灿承认自己被迷住了，不介意为他破个例。

男孩坐上副驾驶座后依然很安静，方灿问他，“你叫什么名字？”

“Yao.”

“Yao.”方灿重复了一边，在唇舌间品味这个圆润的音节，“Chris.”

男孩看了看他，点点头，“Chris.”

方灿这才发现他眼角下的泪痣。流莺长成这样，只该出现在那种虚假的电影里。

沉默了一会儿，方灿看着前方的路，说，“你还没说你的价格，不担心我半路把你扔在路边吗？”

男孩——Yao耸耸肩，“我觉得你肯定付得起。我不贵。”

方灿抬眼通过车内后视镜看了看Yao的表情。他面色如常。

“那我们很快就能知道你是低估还是高估了自己了。”

男孩低垂下眼睫。他脸红了。

方灿胃口大胜，转头去看他，却瞥到了副驾驶座那边的后视镜里的亮光。

“妈的。”他骂出声的瞬间，整辆车受到来自后方的冲击力，两人被撞得同时往前俯冲。

方灿很快调整过来，一边猛踩油门猛打方向盘，一边在心里咒骂自己。是他大意了。

“什——”随着瞬间提升的车速，副驾驶座的男孩又跌回座位，瞪圆了眼睛，“怎么回事？是什么——”

他试图将脑袋伸出窗外去看后面的情况。

“别看！”方灿厉声道。男孩立即收回头，下一秒便听到一个尖利的声音划破窗外的空气。

他紧紧贴着椅背，一脸震惊，“那个...刚刚那个是…”

“会用枪吗？”方灿问。对方显然有备而来，很快又从Yao那一边追上来，与他们只差半个车身，方灿不需要后视镜都能看到他们了。

男孩瞪着眼睛看他，方灿已经一手掏出了枪，“电影里看过吧？摁住滑一下就上膛了，打那个开车的。”

“我不——”男孩似是条件反射地要拒绝，被从车身一侧传来的撞击打断。

他稳住身体后，一把接过了方灿手里的枪。

“打不中也不要紧。”方灿沈声道，想起自己不久前还在担心男孩成年与否，“打轮胎也可——”

话音未落，男孩已经开了枪，方灿视线一扫，伴着刺耳的摩擦声那辆车已经被甩在后面，在后视镜里失控地打转，遂撞上路边栏杆，发出一声巨响。

男孩的手在发抖，但枪依然被他紧紧捏在手里。

他无助地看着方灿。

“做得好。”年轻男人温柔地说。

他把车开进了下一个遇到的小巷子里停住，在后座上脱下了男孩的裤子，狠狠地干／了／他。

两轮之后，男孩已经被干／得／膝盖发抖，方灿让他坐在自己的怀里，抚摸着他突起的蝴蝶骨，问他要不要跟他走。

沉默的最终，男孩点了头。

“小东西”从“Yao”变成了“姚琛”。

姚琛什么都没有，仅有的属于自己的名字，给了方灿；帮派上下，只有他知道他的真名。

方灿照顾他，宠爱他，也对他比对任何其他人都严格。

“你如果不行的话，你就回去吧。”方灿站在他面前，居高临下，一脸平静地说。

姚琛被打得跌坐在地上，垂着头拼命忍住眼泪。能让方灿亲自陪练，对其他人来说是莫大的面子，姚琛自然也知道这代表着怎样的重视。但方灿太强了，姚琛一次次被击倒，又累又痛，更让他喘不过气的还是心理压力。

方灿这话说得残忍。他们都知道“回去”对姚琛来说意味着什么。

姚琛快速地眨眼睛，咬着牙又爬起来。

“你知道我做的一切都是为了让你留在我身边。”方灿温柔地将他拢进自己怀里，亲吻他的额头。 “如果有更轻松一点的方法…”

没有更轻松一点的方法。

姚琛浑身赤裸，浴缸里的水温暖宜人，他却瑟瑟发抖，红着双眼埋头在方灿坚实的胸口。

“嘘…”方灿像哄一个委屈的孩子一般，“我的姚…我的姚姚。”

姚琛压抑不住一声啜泣，伸手搂住了男人的脖子。

“我最乖最乖的姚姚…”

他们在浴缸里做／爱，姚琛修长的小腿搭在浴缸边外面，任方灿在他双／腿／间／肆意冲撞。方灿细细地吻过他身上的每一处瘀青。

“你也被击倒过吗？”姚琛轻轻地问。

“当然，很多次。”方灿在他耳边低语，“重要的是，每次都要重新站起来。”

“现在，专心。”

他站在姚琛身后，从后方托着他握住枪的手，对准远处的靶子；他个子比姚琛矮，但沉稳的气息就像一张毯子，将他整个包裹住。

他好像永远是姚琛需要仰望的对象。

“击中目标不能一直靠肾上腺素。”他不紧不慢地说，似乎直接将声音输入了姚琛的大脑内，“要靠冷静的判断、定位，和操作。当你熟练了，这一切都会在一眨眼内发生。”

姚琛深呼吸一口气，扣动了扳机。

“做得好。”方灿语带淡淡的笑意。

简单的夸奖就像精神触觉疯狂汲取的吗啡。

这兴奋的感觉是如此甜美，姚琛几乎要发抖。


End file.
